Woman aren't Fragile
by nana.0.o
Summary: Gimana cara seseorang bikin Kanou sembuh dari trauma-cewek nya? I'm bad at making summary  Pairing Kanou x Shizuko, OneShot.


**Judul :** Woman are not Fragile  
**Rating :** ga ada~ ga ada yang aneh2 di fic yang gw bikin pokoknya  
**Pairing :** Kanou x Shizuko  
**Author :** the-awesome-Nana *dilempar tomat*  
**Disclaimer :** Yang bikin Kaichou wa Maid sama bukan saya.  
**Author's Note :** Cerita ini jauh dari inti manga nya. Cuma kesian ngeliat Kanou ndirian gitu XD trus kayaknya dia mau di pairingin sama Sakura, cuma gw gak setuju~ Sakura sama Kuuga aja deh, Kanou biar sama Shizuko XD *seenaknya* Yang mengharapkan ada hint Misaki x Usui, jangan baca, disini nggak ada sama sekali XD cuma Misaki yang muncul dikit2. Cerita ini mulai pas pemilihan ketua osis selesai... chapter berapa lupa, pokoknya vol 9 :D

R&R please~ Gw butuh kritik dan sarannya :3 Flame pun diterima, hehe~  
ada yang mau komen tentang gaya bahasanya, lebih disambut lagi XD (pengen tau pendapat orang laen)

Pemilihan ketua osis telah berakhir, misaki kembali menjadi ketua osis. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia terpilih, kali ini sebagian besar siswa Seika sudah mengetahui kemampuan misaki dan benar-benar mengaguminya. Tidak terkecuali Kanou Soutaro, murid kelas 1 yang juga menjadi kandidat ketua osis. Meski kalah satu suara dari Misaki, ia sama sekali tidak sedih ataupun menyesal. Ia percaya dan yakin bahwa Misaki jauh lebih baik dari dirinya, sekarang. Tahun depan ia tetap akan mencoba mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua osis untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hari itu, Kanou menerima panggilan untuk datang ke ruang osis. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menerka kenapa Misaki memanggilnya. Saat masuk ke ruang osis, disana hanya ada 3 orang yaitu Misaki dan kedua temannya, Sakura dan Shizuko.

"Datang juga kau." Seru Misaki yang tidak sabar dan langsung menarik Kanou duduk. Kanou yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya diam dan menerka-nerka apa maksud Misaki.

"Nah, shizuko, pergunakan lah dia semaumu." Misaki tersenyum diikuti anggukan dari Shizuko.

"Ap.. Apa? Eeh.. tung, tunggu… apa maksudnya ini?"

"Dengarkan Kanou, kau akan menjadi wakil ketua dalam rencana besar ku tahun ini." Sahut Misaki tanpa basa-basi. Kanou melongo, memperlihatkan wajah bingung dan meminta penjelasan. Shizuko yang melihat itu langsung berusaha menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kesuksesan Café pada bunkasai tahun lalu tidak bisa disia-siakan. Osis akan mengadakan rencana besar untuk membuka café tahun ini. Masalah tempat dan biaya telah disetujui oleh pihak sekolah. Selain untuk memuaskan siswa Seika, rencana ini juga berguna untuk mendapatkan dana tambahan kegiatan osis. Bagaimana Kanou? Kau mau bergabung? Tapi sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa menolak, sebab namamu sudah tertulis di proposal yang telah ditanda tangani ini." Setelah Shizuko akhirnya berhenti bicara, 3 orang lainnya menatapnya takjub.

"Shizuko memang ahli dalam hal seperti ini ya." Sakura berkata riang. "Kanou juga pasti mau membantu kami kan? Yoroshiku nee~~(1)" Ia melemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

'_aku belajar satu hal lagi hari ini, para cewek memang jago memaksakan kehendak.'_ Kanou seperti biasa, tidak dapat menolak. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia sadar. _'Tunggu, sama seperti café itu berarti…. Selain aku…semuanya….cewek?'_

"TID…ak…TUNGG…gu… SENPAI!" Ini adalah usaha terakhir Kanou untuk menolak jabatan tersebut, namun ketiga senpai nya telah pergi meninggalkan selembar kertas bertuliskan Jabatan dan job des masing-masing seksi. Nama Kanou tertera disitu sebagai wakil ketua, dan kertas itu juga telah ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah dan ketua osis. Kanou tertunduk lemas.

Program besar osis telah berjalan 2 Minggu dan semuanya terlihat berjalan lancar. Banyak sekali siswa Seika yang berdatangan untuk makan atau sekedar minum di café itu. Terlebih lagi, Misaki memberi ide untuk memberi tema pada café setiap minggunya, meski itu bukan ide asli dari Misaki. Namun ada satu hal yang masih belum berubah. Kanou masih sering terlihat di pojokan, meratapi nasibnya. Kadang-kadang ia kabur dari kerjaannya untuk menghindari berhubungan dengan cewek-cewek di café. Hoodie pun selalu setia menutupi kepalanya.

Melihat hal itu, Shizuko bukannya prihatin, ia justru menambah kerjaan Kanou. Sebagai ketua, ia tidak mau melihat bawahannya malas bekerja seperti itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan phobia yang di derita Kanou. Sebaliknya ia berpikir, jika Kanou terus-terusan berhubungan dengan cewek, phobianya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"Kanou, catat pesanan meja no.4." Perintah Shizuko.

"Ta..tapi Kaga-senpai, bukannya itu tugas Hanazono-senpai?"

"Kau mau melawanku ya? Cepat catat pesanannya! Atau… aku tidak akan melepasmu sampai kapanpun." Ancam Shizuko sambil menggenggam tangan Kanou dengan tatapan mengerikan. Wajah Kanou memerah dan ia keringat dingin langsung keluar di sekujur tubuhnya. _'Kaga-senpai mengerikan…'_ pikir Kanou sambil melepaskan tangannya, ia pun terpaksa menuruti perintah.

"_Fufufu… benar kata Misaki, anak itu mudah sekali dikendalikan"_ Shizuko mengeluarkan tawa mengerikan.

Minggu-minggu berikutnya, café makin ramai dan tugas para pengurus café pun bertambah berat. Kanou sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suruhan dan perintah Shizuko. Namun phobia nya memang tidak bisa hilang semudah itu. Ia masih belum bisa bersentuhan dengan cewek, kecuali Misaki tentu saja. Satu-satunya cewek yang kuat dan tidak rapuh seperti kaca. Misaki adalah cewek yang menjadi pengecualian dari perkataan ayahnya dulu.

Seiring dengan bertambah beratnya tugas pengurus café, Kanou selalu pulang lebih telat dari biasanya. Ia bertugas untuk membersihkan café, membuang sampah dan menutup pintu. Meski Kanou adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan café, ternyata ia tidak merasa seperti itu. Terkadang ia mendengar pintu belakang café yang dibuka kembali. _'Ah, mungkin ada siswa yang tidak sengaja meninggalkan barang di café._'Pikirnya.

Hari itu, tidak seperti biasanya, Kanou pulang agak malam. Setelah mengunci pintu dan bergegas untuk pulang, ia mendegar suara lampu menyala. Ia menengok kebelakang dan melihat ruang dapur café yang menyala terang. Penasaran, Kanou kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia mengintip ke dapur dan melihat Shizuko, sendirian, dan tampaknya sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sesekali Shizuko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung dan kemudian menulis lagi. Selesai menulis, ia mengecek persediaan bahan-bahan di dapur, kemudian mencatat lagi. Selanjutnya ia mengatur uang pemasukan hari itu, mencatatnya dan merapikannya.

Kanou tertegun, tidak menyangka kalau Shizuko selalu bekerja sampai selarut ini. Ia kira tugas nya lah yang paling berat karena ia harus pulang setelah semuanya beres.

"Anou… senpai…" Shizuko menoleh cepat dan mendapati Kanou di pintu belakang.

"Kenapa masih disini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kaga-senpai sedang apa? Harusnya aku yang terakhir mengunci tempat ini."

"Mengerjakan laporan tentu saja. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau ketua juga punya kunci cadangan?" Tanya Shizuko sambil memperlihatkan kuncinya. Kanou hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Pulanglah, aku sebentar lagi selesai."

"…."

'_apa senpai biasa pulang malam seperti ini? cewek pulang malam sendirian? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi…'_ pikir Kanou sedikit cemas. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu."

Mata Shizuko sedikit melebar mendengar kalimat itu kemudian ia mendesah pelan dan membiarkan Kanou menunggu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun, Kanou memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Anou… senpai, apa kau memang biasa pulang jam segini? Tidak takut?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, macam-macam…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan hitam Judo," Jawab Shizuko datar. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Lanjutnya lagi. Kanou kembali tertegun.

_Apa jangan-jangan, selama ini ayahku salah. Cewek tidak selemah itu, mereka tidak rapuh seperti kaca. Justru sebaliknya, tampaknya mereka bahkan lebih kuat daripada aku. Melihat contoh seperti Ayuzawa-senpai dan Kaga-senpai rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Apa itu berarti phobia ku selama ini sia-sia? Aku menghindari setiap cewek karena takut mereka pecah dan hancur, karena mereka terlalu rapuh. Tapi, mungkin aku salah…_

###

Keesokan harinya, Misaki memasuki café dan segera menghampiri Sakura. Menginformasikan kalau Shizuko tidak masuk karena Ibunya sakit. Misaki menanyakan Sakura apa dia sanggup untuk menggantikan tugas Shizuko. Sakura mengangguk mantap sambil member tanda hormat dengan riang. Kanou yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan tersebut tersadar, hari ini memang ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Kaga-senpai.

"Kanou-kun mo, tanomu yo!(2)" Sahut Misaki sambil menepuk bahu Kanou.

"I..Iya.. tentu saja."

Keesokan harinya, Shizuko masih belum hadir juga. Kanou jadi berpikir apakah penyakit yang di derita Ibu Kaga-senpai cukup parah.

"Kanou kun! Maukah kau menjenguk Ibu Shizuko chan pulang nanti?" Seru Misaki tiba-tiba saat memasuki café.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Aku juga ingin menjenguknya hari ini, tapi tugas osis hari ini banyak sekali. Sakura juga tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus menyelesaikan laporan pemasukan dan pengeluaran café. Kumohon…" Meski Ketua Osis sampai memohon sampai seperti itu, Kanou masih diam saja.

"Arigatou!(3) Ini alamatnya dan tolong bawakan buah-buahan ini juga. " Lanjutnya kemudian dan segera pergi. Kanou yang bingung melihat Misaki yang pergi secepat kilat, hanya bisa menggumam pelan "Senpai... aku belum bilang apa-apa."

Dan disinilah Kanou, di depan rumah Shizuko, membawa sekeranjang penuh buah. Meski dengan rasa terpaksa, ia tetap pergi menjenguk. Ia masih menatap rumah itu, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian nya untuk mengetuk pintu.

'Tok tok...'

'Tok tok tok...'

'TOK TOK TOK...' Kesabaran Kanou habis, ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu dengan perlahan.

"Anou... sumimas...(4)"

'cling... BRAKK!' Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau menancap tepat di kusen pintu samping kanan Kanou. Kanou mematung, membatu, dan apapun kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dan bernapas seperti saat ini.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI LAGI DI RUMAH INI! AHOYAJII!(5)" Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Kanou melihat Shizuko berteriak, jauh di depan. Tak lama kemudian, Kanou jatuh pingsan.

"Ka! Kanou kun?" Tampaknya Shizuko baru menyadari ia melempar pisau pada orang yang salah. "Oii! Daijobu ka? Kanou kuuunn? Gomenn..." Ia merangkul Kanou dan berusaha membangunkannya dengan menampar berkali-kali.

"Se..se...senpai... Ittai desu..." Setelah berkata pelan seperti itu, Kanou pingsan lagi. Ia pun dibopong ke dalam oleh Shizuko.

Kanou meminum segelas air yang disodorkan padanya. Sedangkan Shizuko masih menunduk dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Kanou mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah akibat kena tampar. _'cewek itu sakti'_ baru kali ini ia merasakan tamparan cewek.

"Maaf Kanou-kun, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ternyata pengelihatanku begitu buruk tanpa kacamata." Shizuko buru-buru mencari kacamatanya. Kanou yang sudah mulai sadar, mulai memperhatikan Senpai-nya itu sibuk sendiri.

'Jadi, ini wajah senpai jika tanpa kacamata... Ma...nis...'

'BLUSSHH~' Wajah Kanou memerah seketika, Ia kemudian menggeleng cepat-cepat dan menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok terdekat.

"Ka..Kanou kun? Kenapa Kepalamu?"

"Tidak...bukan apa-apa" Jawab Kanou dan darah mulai mengucur dari kepalanya.

Shizuko membantu membersihkan darah yang mengucur di kepala Kanou dan memasangkan plester untuknya. Kanou masih memperhatikan dalam diam. Ia masih bingung, haruskah ia bertanya pada Shizoku tentang masalah tadi atau menunggunya mengatakan sendiri. Tanpa disadari, Kanou akhirnya angkat berbicara.

"Aho...yaji?" Meski pelan, mau tidak mau Shizuko mendengarnya. Gerakan Shizuko terhenti. Ia berpikir sejenak.

".. masalah itu..." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Ayahmu?"

"tadinya..."

Kanou mengernyitkan dahinya, bicara sepotong-potong seperti ini sama sekali bukan gaya Shizuko. Kanou merasa hal ini sangat mengganggu Shizuko, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Saat seperti itu, Shizuko justru mulai bercerita.

Ayahnya memang jarang pulang ke rumah, sehingga mau tidak mau Ibunya harus bekerja agar bisa membayar biaya SMA Shizuko. Tidak heran mengapa SMA yang dipilih Shizuko adalah SMA Seika yang dominan siswanya adalah laki-laki. Ia tidak bisa bersekolah di SMA lain karena biayanya yang mahal.

Ibunya jatuh sakit karena akhir-akhir ini Ibunya terlalu banyak bekerja. Sampai saat seperti itu pun Shizuko sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari ayahnya. Saat malam hari ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Ibunya. Ia mendatangi kamar Ibunya karena Ia pikir Ibunya butuh sesuatu. Ketika sampai di depan kamar, Ada seseorang yang menerjang dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Shizuko melihat Ibunya tergeletak lemas, berusaha menghentikan orang itu, yang ternyata adalah ayahnya. Ia membawa semua uang hasil kerja Ibunya selama sebulan, uang yang akan digunakan untuk biaya sekolahnya bulan ini. Shizuko mencoba mengejar, namun ayahnya sudah terlalu jauh.

Shizuko mendesah pelan, "tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa kerja part time. Jadi, tidah usah khawatir. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah besok."

"Tapi, senpai..."

"Tolong jangan cerita pada Misaki dan yang lain ya." Pinta Shizuko memohon.

Hari-hari kembali seperti biasa. Shizuko pun kembali bertugas di cafe. Namun ada beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal di pikiran Kanou. Ia khawatir mengenai masalah Shizuko, meski tampaknya Misaki dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari ada perbedaan pada diri Shizuko. Kanou pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Senpai nya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sangat mengejutkan, banyak hal yang membuat Kanou panik setengah mati. Shizuko menabrak tiang saat pergi ke sekolah, terjatuh saat tersandung batu di jalan, lengannya sedikit terbakar karena panci panas, dan beberapa kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk kembali menghantui Kanou. Ternyata perkataan ayahnya tidak salah, _cewek itu... rapuh._

'_Kalau begini terus... apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Kaga-senpai akan... pecah... berkeping- keping... seperti kaca?'_ Kanou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, stress dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri. _'Tidak akan kubiarkan'_

Kanou melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan, membantu Shizuko membawa barang-barang berat tanpa diminta, menangani komplain pelanggan yang biasanya langsung ditangani oleh Shizuko dan lain-lain. Shizuko yang melihat hal itu memang merasa heran, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. _'Mungkin memang ada yang tidak beres dengan kepalanya.'_ Pikir Shizuko asal sambil menyeruput pelan tehnya. Setidaknya, Shizuko tetap bisa merasakan maanfaat dari bantuan-bantuan Kanou yang sedikit berlebihan. Ia bisa istirahat sejenak, sembari iseng memperhatikan bekas luka bakar di tangannya.

Pulang bekerja di cafe, Shizuko langsung pergi ke tempat kerja part-time nya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kanou mengikutinya dari belakang. Belum terlalu jauh dari sekolah, Shizuko menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Kau..." Orang yang ditunjuk Shizuko tersenyum "siapa ya? Aku lupa?" Dan hilanglah senyum dari wajahnya, benar-benar sayang artis seperti dirinya harus tersenyum sia-sia di depan cewek yang sama sekali tidak menarik ini.

"KUUGA! AKU KUUGA!" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kesal.

"Oh iya, dari band ecks mishi itu. Aku ingat sekarang..."

"BACANYA YUMEMISHI! BODOOOHHH~" Shizuko menatap cowok yang mengaku bernama Kuuga tidak peduli. "Mau apa?"

"Aku mau bertemu sakura."

'twitch'

"mau apa lagi sama sakura? Belum puas menganggu dia?"

"Tung..tunggu.. kau pasti salah paham, aku sudah baikan dengannya. Aku ingin memberikan tiket konser minggu depan, yah... kalau bisa sekalian bertemu Misaki." Kalimat terakhirnya yang hanya bermaksud bercanda ternyata dianggap serius oleh Shizuko.

'double twitch'

"Cowok seperti mu memang tidak bisa berubah..." Kata-kata Shizuko yang dalam meski pelan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kuuga. Reflek, Kuuga menarik kerah Shizuko.

'BUAGHHH!' Tak disangka-sangka Kanou muncul dan langsung menonjok Kuuga.

"Ittee! Siaall! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah artisku?" Kuuga langsung mengeluarkan cermin dan memandangi wajahnya yang berantakan. Shizuko belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, mulutnya menganga dan tatapannya tertuju langsung ke cowok ber-hoodie di depannya. Kanou berjalan cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat persembunyiannya, dan berjongkok.

"Ngapain kau sembunyi lagi?" Shizuko menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, stres melihat kelakuan dua cowok aneh itu. Ia meninggalkan Kuuga yang masih bercengkrama dengan cerminnya dan menarik Kanou menjauh. Kemudian menyilangkan tangannya dan menunggu penjelasan dari Kanou yang tertunduk di depannya.

Kanou melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh dengan tangannya, mencoba memberi penjelasan. Sesekali diselingi dengan kata-kata yang tidak dapat diurutkan dengan benar. Melihat orang Jepang yang berbicara seperti ini, tidak aneh kalau bahasa Jepang di cap sebagai bahasa dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi. Melihat Kanou yang seperti itu, makin banyak tanda tanya bertengger di atas kepala Shizuko.

"bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia..." Shizuko tidak sabar. Kanou terdiam, mencari kata-kata yang pas. Hening selama beberapa detik dan...

"aku takut senpai hancur... pecah..."

"hancur? Pecah?" Melihat tanda tanya yang malah semakin bertambah banyak di kepala Shizuko, Kanou berpikir kembali untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Akhirnya ia menceritakan masa lalu nya, trauma yang didapatkannya akibat perkataan sang ayah. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan kekhawatirannya pada Shizuko, sejak ia datang ke rumahnya kemarin.

Shizuko memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Kanou. Ia tidak menduga akan mendengar cerita mengenai diri Kanou dan trauma yang dideritanya. Dan tentang Kanou yang khawatir akan dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Shizuko menonjok Kanou tepat di wajahnya.

'DUAGHH!'

"Aww! Sakittt! Kok malah mukull?" Kanou mengelus pelan wajahnya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit. Shizuko perlahan mendekat dan menurunkan hoodie yang masih menutupi wajah Kanou. "aku tidak selemah itu, Kanou-kun." Kanou berniat mudur ke belakang dan menghindar, namun Shizuko mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Dari sudut pandang laki-laki, mungkin kami memang terlihat lemah dari mereka. Tapi tidak seperti itu. Kita, Laki-laki dan perempuan itu sama, keduanya memiliki kelemahan. Yang harus kau lakukan saat seseorang sedang lemah, bukan melindunginya, menjaganya agar tidak hancur, tapi mendukungnya. Memberinya semangat untuk bangkit kembali. Meskipun aku jatuh berkali-kali, aku masih sanggup bangkit dan melangkah kembali. Aku tidak akan pecah seperti yang ayahmu bilang." Kanou tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Shizuko. Sebelumnya Misaki juga pernah bilang padanya, bahwa tidak semua perempuan itu lemah, namun kata-kata Shizuko lebih tajam sehingga dapat membuatnya membuka mata. Ia merasa, perlahan lahan traumanya akan menghilang tak berbekas.

Shizuko mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Kanou berdiri. Awalnya, Kanou masih ragu-ragu, namun melihat Shizuko yang tersenyum lembut, akhirnya ia meraih tangan itu dan berdiri. Tentu saja dengan wajah memerah dan menghadap arah lain selain Shizuko, manusia tidak berubah secepat itu.

OMAKE

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi mulai besok." Kanou kaget, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

"A..aku tidak tau maksud senpai..."

"Dengar Kanou. Jangan pikir aku tidak tau kau selalu mengikuti aku setiap hari seperti stalker. Kau lihat sendiri orang yang kutendang jatuh kemarin karna ia berani menggangguku. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak butuh bantuanmu. Kau ini lama-lama seperti stalker saja. Dan lagi, aku telah mendapat kerja part-time baru, dengan gaji memuaskan. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jelas Shizuko panjang lebar. Ia telah kembali seperti biasa.

"Baiklah." Kanou menyerah diserang kata-kata yang tampak tidak berujung itu.. "Ngomong-ngomong apa part-time baru mu?" Tanya Kanou penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja pada Misaki." Shizuko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

fin

-edit-

thans buat **ruru** karna ngasi tau bagian2 mana yang gak pas :D

thanks buat **livi** yang ngingetin kalo saya lupa ngasi arti bahasa jepangnya :3

(1) mohon bantuannya ya...

(2) Kanou kun juga, tolong ya...

(3) terima kasih

(4) permisi

(5) ayah bodoh

Light banget :3 sori, belon bisa bikin yang berat~ masih nggak sanggup kayaknya, ehehehe...

itu terakhir udah pada tau kan shizuko akhirnya part time dimana? XDD apa perlu gw bikin sekuelnya? ehehehe itu juga kalo ada yang minat ama ni pairing sih XD


End file.
